


Hit by love

by solsken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Amnesia, Based on a social media AU I made but I'm writing it as a fic, Internalized Homophobia, Jackson frat boy, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, some side ships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsken/pseuds/solsken
Summary: Mingyu was hit by a car and life has never been more confusing, especially when Wonwoo keeps looking at him as if his eyes were trying to tell him something. What Mingyu doesn't know is that he used to love Wonwoo.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	1. numb to the feeling

Feeling numb. Feeling empty. A vicious circle that won’t seem to stop. Wonwoo can’t help but feel hopeless. His eyes wander around his bedroom. They stop on every little detail but he doesn’t really look at the pictures on the wall, nor on the sheets spread across his desk. He can’t stop thinking of him. His face never leaves his mind. He tried to forget about everything, to think logically but his heart aches. 

It has been days and weeks but still nothing goes right. The incident haunts him and the thought of Mingyu too. He doesn’t feel like eating, nor smiling. He just wants to sleep it all away, as if it could help. 

The guys have noticed something was wrong. Silent eyes questioning him. Hoshi, Seokmin and Jun said that he looks _distracted and sad_. But to that, Wonwoo answered he was just tired with classes. Wonwoo lied because there’s nothing else he can do. Lies, lies. To lie, again and again. 

They’ll wait for him. That’s what they’ve always done. Wonwoo always thanks whoever is up there for his friends. He couldn’t dream of a better team. He trusts them but some things are meant to remain unsaid. He breathes loudly before closing his eyes again. Tomorrow’s gonna be another battle he’ll fight alone, against himself. 

Morning. _Mingyu back to class, day 5._ Endless torture for Wonwoo, even though he won’t admit it.

Mingyu doesn’t seem to notice. The two black eyes glued on him, officially neutral and not particularly friendly. Wonwoo keeps staring, in a more or less obvious way. Every time he meets Mingyu’s gaze, he suddenly remembers the boy doesn’t know anything. He doesn’t know Wonwoo was someone in his life. His heart must not miss a beat, nor beat at a fast pace. Nothing happens to him. Things only hurt Wonwoo because he has become someone in Mingyu’s class. He’s nothing else. The bell rings and everybody leaves. Wonwoo packs his books and disappears among the crowd. 

Kim Mingyu looks at him, questions arising through his mind. 

Mingyu goes home and immediately talks in the group chat he has with the boys. Vernon, Jeonghan, Cheol and Woozi. He asks for help because he can’t remember anything. The world keeps confusing him, messing with his feelings and relationships. 

Some people talk to him but he has no idea of who they are. _Did he like them ? Was he friends with them ?_ Two questions that keep coming back. He needs the boys to guide him. He types in the group chat and they answer. They always have his back. Mingyu mentions his difficulties with classes and Jeonghan suggests they talk to Professor Kim. 

The questions keep coming and the boys claim themselves as handsome but not with the grades. This comment makes him laugh. Mingyu keeps talking and they tell him girls are fond of him. He’s known as a heartbreaker but he can’t portray himself as one. 

Funny how the incident has affected his personality or so. He doesn’t remember dating any of the girls but he must have done it. He could feel guilty but he knows it’s pointless. He’ll remember in time, if it does matter. 

The conversation keeps going and he allows himself to ask something different. This guy’s been bothering him since he came back. They’ve been looking at each other a lot in class. Mingyu often finds him staring and he does it too when the boy’s not looking. A weird feeling lingers after each glance. He describes Wonwoo as _someone with fox eyes, sitting in the front._ Irony at its finest. 

His friends can’t tell him whether he was friends with this Wonwoo boy or not. However, there is something missing. Mingyu feels as if he was not seeing what’s obvious. He can’t pinpoint what it is and this keeps frustrating him. Tensed fingers let go of his phone. He decides to sleep after one more look at Twitter. 

– A few days later –

Wonwoo hears his phone vibrate. He looks at the name on the screen, his eyebrows arched. Joshua, Hong Joshua. The class president is asking if they can talk, while they’ve already started doing it. Wonwoo accepts and reads his next texts. His eyes widen when he sees Mingyu’s name in the middle of the conversation. Joshua says Professor Kim’s talked to him today. He apparently asked if he could help Mingyu with his classes. Nothing seems extraordinary since he doesn’t remember being in class and so many other things. 

However, Wonwoo doesn’t see what Hong Joshua wants until he asks. _Help him_. That’s what the text says, followed by others praising Wonwoo’s patience and grades. Joshua says he can teach him the optional classes, meaning Wonwoo would take care of the most important ones. He tries to convince Wonwoo by talking about getting additional credits but it doesn’t work. _Wonwoo doesn’t need any._

And he tells Joshua right away. _Why me ?_ he adds in a second text. The answer he gets is unexpected. _It could make you feel better, right ?_ No. That’s what his mind says first. But then, he realizes it could. But Wonwoo plays dumb. He writes they were never close, _why would it matter ?_. And Joshua surprises him once more. _‘You can lie to others but not to me. I’m the class president, my eyes are on all of you._ The exchanges continues a little before Wonwoo answers he’ll think about it. 

But he’s already thought about it. It’s a no. His **aching heart** refuses to suffer. 

– Days later –

A few days passed and Wonwoo still hadn’t answered. He ended up talking about the tutoring to his friends. Jun insisted it could change his mind and the other two cheered. Wonwoo thought about it a little more and he felt like he’d eventually regret it if he didn’t help Mingyu. 

They wouldn’t be their past selves but they could still be something. Whatever this was, Wonwoo was going to give it a try. 

He waited the end of class to tell Hong Joshua he’d do it.

The class president smiled softly before touching his bright pink hair. He thanked Wonwoo before getting out of the classroom, paper sheets in his hands. He seemed satisfied with his answer, as if he expected him to change his mind. Wonwoo didn’t think about too much. He left too. 

– Evening time –

He received a text from him at night. Glasses adjusted on his noses, Wonwoo saw an unknown number. His heart missed a beat when he read Mingyu’s name in the first text. He had been anxious about texting first for days but Mingyu had now his number. He wrote Hong Joshua had given it to him. Wonwoo lied and said he was about to text him. They talked about Mingyu’s needs and ended up discussing a meeting place. Wonwoo suggested the café near university. Mingyu agreed and asked what he needed to bring. 

Wonwoo thought about it seriously before answering: _Your brain._ An obvious answer, very Jeon Wonwoo like. 10AM. Place, time. Everything had been settled quite quickly. They texted each other goodnight and Wonwoo re-read their texts a few times before sleeping. The feeling was weird. It was like writing a story for the second time, as exciting as terrifying. 

– Next day: meeting day --

He woke up a little stressed up. He decided to wear a comfortable shirt. Glasses glued to his face, he packed his things before leaving home. He decided to order first and got a juice. Nicely arranged pens on the table. He waited a few minutes before seeing Kim Mingyu’s tall silhouette entering the café. He was wearing a white turtleneck and perfectly dressed. _He was still the same_ , in some ways. Wonwoo smiled, instinctively. The sad glint in his eyes disappeared when Mingyu smiled back. The boy sat next to him and they chatted a little. 

“You found it.”

Mingyu got a notebook out of his bag before answering. 

“It was easier than I thought.”

He laughed a little before noticing Wonwoo’s glass. The boy had already emptied his juice and Mingyu decided he’d get him another one. He asked Wonwoo to wait for him a little. 

Mingyu came back with an Americano and another juice for Wonwoo. They drank and reviewed the program. Mingyu’s memory had definitely been selective. It wouldn’t be an easy task for any of them but both seemed enthusiastic. They worked for about three hours before deciding it was enough. Mingyu’s brain wouldn’t eat any more lines of the textbooks. Wonwoo was pretty satisfied with their first session. Mingyu thanked him for everything before leaving. 

The way to home made Wonwoo thoughtful. He kept rewinding the moment Mingyu got into the café. His smile. It was still the same, still the one he had fall in love with. Mingyu was so similar, yet so different. He still bit the end of his pen, still moved his knees up and down out of habit. He still scratched the back of his head when having difficulty answering a question. He was still himself. 

He hesitated quite a bit before deciding to send him a text. He told Mingyu to ask him if he had any question, Wonwoo would help. Because even though their relationship was different, he still cared about him. Mingyu answered and even added a crying smiley. He seemed thankful for the lesson and Wonwoo couldn’t help but smile. And then, the mistake was made. He texted him again, writing _“You studied well Gyu. I didn’t do anything.”_

Gyu. The nickname, from Wonwoo to Mingyu and no one else. Something they shared with each other only. 

Mingyu noticed it because he answered “Gyu ?”. Wonwoo panicked before correcting his so-called typo with _“*Mingyu”._ The conversation ended up after they sent a few more texts. Wonwoo put his phone on his desk and mumbled. ‘Fuck.’ He couldn’t allow himself to reveal any aspect of their past relationship. Mingyu was to ignore what they’d been. He didn’t remember anything about their story and it was supposed to stay that way. 

Wonwoo finally stopped thinking about it after studying for a few hours, jazz music filling the room. 

It was not the case for Mingyu. He went to a basketball practice with the boys and ended up asking them about this nickname during the break. The convo started with Jeonghan talking about a party that was to be held. 

“Are you guys coming ?” he asked, sweat dripping across his forehead. 

“If one of you helps me, yes.” Mingyu replied, a bottle of fresh water into his hands. 

Cheol and Jeonghan claimed they’d be busy with girls, which wasn’t much of a lie. Woozi said if he wouldn’t go because of a family reunion. Mingyu wasn’t so sure it was true but he didn’t mind. Vernon said he’d keep him company. Mingyu thanked him and smiled before bringing up the Gyu nickname issue. 

“Guys” he started. “Do some people call me Gyu ?” 

They all repeated the nickname before looking at each other. Vernon answered first. 

“We call you Mings and your parents too.” 

“Why do you ask ?” Jeonghan replied after Mingyu was left in his thoughts for a few seconds. 

The guys started to elaborate about the nickname. Woozi surprised everyone by saying it was cute. Jeonghan thought about it as something rather intimate. The boys talked some more before asking who had called Mingyu, Gyu. He decided to lie for now, not because he didn’t trust them. Mingyu just wanted some time to think about it. 

“Just a girl, I can’t remember who.” The whistle brought them back on the court and they went back to practice. 

The water helped Mingyu’s tired muscles to feel better. Hot temperature. His hair was wet and his mind was somewhere else. Gyu. Gyu. He kept repeating it and thought of Wonwoo. His eyes, his weird aura. He felt as if they were connected and this feeling wouldn’t leave. Twitter break before sleeping, tomorrow would be another day. 

Wonwoo also talked about the party with his friends. Most of them were really excited about it. Seokmin asked if he could bring Seungkwan, his beloved roommate and a moodmaker. Anywhere he’d go, people would come to him and talk with him for hours. He particularly enjoyed teasing people and Wonwoo liked him for his cheerful personality. 

All of them nodded and said it was fine. 

“I wish Minghao would come, I miss him.” Jun had had an obvious crush on Xu Minghao for a while but he couldn’t bring himself to talk to him. He also studied communications but Minghao was on another level. 

“When will you date him ?” Hoshi said, with a sigh. 

Wonwoo, conscious of how desperate Jun also encouraged him. 

“Just make a move, love won’t wait.” 

Minghao was handsome, openly bisexual and many people came to him. He rejected most of them and caused Jun to fear confessing to him. However, the reason wasn’t good enough for him to wait. 

“Don’t live with regrets.” Wonwoo added, before taking a sip of his drink. _Don’t live like me_ was what he meant. He didn’t want his friend to hurt like him, to feel his heart sink every time he’d look at him. 

They talked a bit more before leaving the café to walk the streets of Hongdae. Wonwoo thought about the party a little more and felt anxious. Mingyu would obviously be there. There was no way his friends wouldn’t bring him. 

He suddenly pictured him flirting with some girls in front of him. This idea haunted him and made him feel sad. He didn’t want to see any of this. 

He didn’t want to get hurt. Not again.


	2. we never existed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time but not everyone's feeling it. Eventually, Wonwoo ends up talking to Mingyu.

The day of the party finally arrived. Wonwoo felt a mix of excitement coupled with anxiety. He was scared, shit scared of seeing sights that would hurt him in ways no one could imagine. He had dealt with this before but now, it’d be ten times more painful. He had already lost Mingyu once and it would feel like losing him again. 

Still, there was nothing he could do about it. This is the conclusion he came to before leaving for the party, his heart falsely ready.

Wonwoo’s wearing a plain white shirt with some basic jeans. Nothing too fancy but the party doesn’t have a dress code. Free style they said. He enters the house and greets some classmates. His friends are with him. 

Hoshi is already excited, Jun too. He keeps looking at the guests, trying to find the one and only Xu Minghao. Wonwoo notices his blushed cheeks when Jun spots Minghao. The boy is wearing a long shirt, following some kind of fashion trend Wonwoo can’t describe. 

Anyway, he looks handsome as ever and his black eyes meet Jun’s not-so-discreet gaze. Wonwoo smiles seeing his friend being a mess when they’ve just been here for like two minutes. 

Seokmin and Seungkwan suggest they get drinks and all of them follow. Wonwoo unconsciously looks for Mingyu. He’s obviously here. This thought lingers and he finally spots Mingyu. His hair is styled as a comma. It suits him ridiculously well and brings Wonwoo back in the past. He smiles for a few seconds before his expression changes again. _It’s over._

And because he sees Mingyu talking with so many people, he decides to drink. To heal the pain in a toxic way but he doesn’t mind at the moment. Anything is good. The boys drink together and make lame jokes. They see Jun getting all brave and feel like proud fathers. 

The boy is talking to Xu Minghao and even ends up sitting next to him. Minghao looks at him all smiley and friendly. The conversation keeps going and they lose interest. Staring at them wouldn’t create a miracle anyway. Seokmin and Seungkwan bicker before saying they’d be getting more drinks. Then, only Seokmin comes back and all of them wonder where Seungkwan is. 

Wonwoo should have known it was the beginning of a chaotic situation. They look around and decide to split. A bad idea, of course. Wonwoo finds Hoshi after like ten minutes of searching. He thinks about staying by his side but the half-drunk boy disappears. 

Wonwoo gives up, feeling tired of playing detective conan. He gets another drink, a little stronger and this circle keeps going. 

Same party, different vibe at first. Cheol and Jeonghan are hitting on the girls, Jihoon is being Jihoon by not being here. Vernon, however, is being a good friend and talks to Mingyu until he meets this guy. Mingyu doesn’t know him but Vernon seems to. He looks at them chatting and smiling. Even though he’s no love master, he sees they have chemistry. Vernon is a very chill guy but this guy makes him laugh a little louder, smile a little harder. 

Mingyu decides not to bother them. Another drink, some chips and it’ll be fine. Of course, he gets a little bored. After all, he doesn’t know so many people. Or more precisely, he doesn’t remember knowing them. Some girls try to talk him, act friendly but he doesn’t feel any vibe from them. He excuses himself multiple times before heading to the garden. He needs some air and calm. Drunk people are getting loud, and on his nerves actually. 

Mingyu doesn’t know why he keeps walking further away from the house. The garden is pretty, lit with small outside lights. It feels quite dreamy, actually. This Wang Jackson guy lives in a nice place, he thinks. Mingyu keeps wandering before seeing someone standing on the grass. He looks at the familiar silhouette for a few seconds before realizing he knows who this is. 

Jeon Wonwoo. Wonwoo is standing on the grass by himself, a drink in his hand. Mingyu decides to talk to him. He stops by his side and for anyone looking at them, Wonwoo seems extraordinarily tiny. 

“What are you doing ?” He asks, a smile on his lips while he looks around. 

Wonwoo doesn’t answer. He turns around and looks at him in silence. Mingyu sees his sad gaze and gets the weird feeling. Wonwoo smiles but it’s not joyful. It seems like an automatic smile, kinda painful to watch if Mingyu was to describe it. 

“Oh, it’s you...” he says. 

_It’s me._ That’s what Mingyu wants to say but the words don’t seem to leave his mouth. It’s as if an invisible force was stopping them from coming out. Mingyu suddenly can’t speak because there is something in Wonwoo’s eyes. 

He’s not sure they’ve looked at each other this intensely ever before. And it feels strange. It feels as comfortable as uncomfortable but he doesn’t want to let go. He doesn’t want to look at someone else, he feels strangely hypnotized and tries to name this feeling, to describe the sad look in the boy’s orbs. 

Mingyu finally manages to say something. 

“Are you okay ?” 

And to that, Wonwoo laughs. Still, nothing is funny. Mingyu sees he’s not okay. The answer is given, more or less silently. He’s about to ask him if he wants to talk about it but Wonwoo speaks first.

“Gyu.” he starts, his deep voice echoing in Mingyu’s head. “Mingyu”. He corrects himself before finally saying it, a bitter smile on his face. 

“Fate fucked me over.” he replies, bringing his drink closer to his lips to take a sip. Mingyu lets him do so. No one will say anything. He’s no one to judge either. 

“Why ?” he asks, once Wonwoo is done drinking. 

The sad gaze appears once again. Wonwoo’s voice seems to become more and more broken. 

“My first love. I lost him.” 

He lets it out as if it’s nothing. And he seems to sway but talks a little more. 

“The world has lost its colors.” Wonwoo adds that nothing makes sense anymore and Mingyu decides to have him sit on the grass. Because Wonwoo doesn’t seem okay and wants to say more. At least, that’s what Mingyu feels. 

The boy ends up confiding in him. Wonwoo tells him that the world feels gray, sometimes black, sometimes white. He feels empty, even though he’s still able to see him. It’s a him. It’s a boy. He was in love with a boy. Mingyu doesn’t mind hearing this. 

Actually, it makes him curious. Wonwoo rambles about soulmates, destiny and karma. He says that he wanted more time. More everything, more love. 

Mingyu listens patiently, pats his shoulders multiple times to keep him going. Because Wonwoo needs to talk for his sadness to lessen. It doesn’t matter if he keeps going about the little details that make you fall in love with someone. The small things that make them yours, the things only you know about. 

He seems so genuine and pained it can only move Mingyu. He wishes Wonwoo would be happier. His own heart breaks while listening to him. But there’s nothing he can do. He feels like he doesn’t know much about love. He forgot all of it. Physical, mental love. All his recent memories have been affected and a middle school girlfriend doesn’t count. 

“I feel sleepy..” Wonwoo ends up saying. Mingyu decides to drive him home. There’s no point in going back to the party since none of them belongs there. He helps Wonwoo to get up and they leave. Mingyu has him sit on the passenger seat and he starts the car. 

Fun thing is that he suddenly realizes he’s a dumb fuck because he has no idea of where Wonwoo lives. Since they had started tutoring, they’d talked about many things but never ended up going at each other’s place. They weren’t _this_ close. 

And at this moment, Mingyu decides to take him home. To his house. He can’t bring him back into Jackson’s house and let him sleep there while everyone is being noisy. Wonwoo deserves better. Also, he cares about him too much to do so. 

He gets him to his bedroom and gently lays him on the bed. Wonwoo is a cute drunk because he doesn’t scream or break things. Mingyu’s about to go wash up when Wonwoo’s hand grabs his wrist. His voice isn’t the loudest but he hears perfectly what the boy says. 

“Don’t leave me.” It’s like a whisper to which Mingyu automatically answers “I won’t.” He talks to a half awake Wonwoo and covers him with a blanket. He washes up before coming back and heading to bed. He lays next to Wonwoo and adjusts the covers. Mingyu feels too lazy to prepare another bed and wants to sleep right now. He catches himself taking a peak at sleeping Wonwoo, looking as peaceful as ever. He seems so tiny in the huge bed. Mingyu mumbles a _goodnight_ before closing his eyes. 

Wonwoo wakes up because of an unfamiliar light right on his face. The Sun. The Sunlight has decided to bully him and Wonwoo can’t do anything about it. He feels like his head is going to explode. It hurts, it hurts so fucking much. He suddenly remembers why he doesn’t get drunk regularly. He guesses his hair must be a real mess, like him. But what troubles him more is the hearing of another breathing. The fact he’s smelling an oddly familiar perfume. He opens his eyes at once and sees Kim Mingyu by his side. His eyes widen and he feels attacked by the morning view. 

Wonwoo pinches his wrist and manages to remain silent, even though it hurts. 

It’s not a dream. Wonwoo tries to recall what happened last night. He remembers losing his friends and then drinking, heading out. Hearing Mingyu’s voice and then nothing. The annoying part is that he is a talkative drunk and this is not a good thing. He could’ve said anything and this thought terrifies him. He decides it’s better to go home. He doesn’t want to know. 

Besides, being here was weird. Of course, he had seen Mingyu’s room when they were facetiming but actually being in there was another story. It brought him back to months ago, to another time. He wanted to leave as fast as possible. Wonwoo still took the time to write a note, which he left on Mingyu’s desk. He decided not to look around, even though a part of him felt curious. It’d be better to forget it all. Anxiety had made its way into his veins and he tried to remember how the night had gone, in vain.

_‘Morning Mingyu,_

_Thanks for letting me stay at your place last night and sorry about it. I drank too much, hope I didn’t bother you too much, nor talked during a long time. If I did, forget everything I said, okay ? Thanks again._

_Jeon Wonwoo.’_

Mingyu wakes up alone, his hand searching for the other body on the bed. He feels the place but no one is there. 

He’s all alone. 

Wonwoo’s gone without a word. 

Mingyu yawns, watching his empty bedroom and the sunlight diving into it. He reaches for his phone and messages the boys. They’re curious about some tweets he posted so he explains Wonwoo’s slept at his. Jeonghan asks if he’s left a note or something but Mingyu answers he hasn’t seen anything. Actually, he planned to make breakfast for Wonwoo but maybe another time. Three hours pass with him chilling at home, watching some new dramas. Nothing very exciting. 

He gets bored and eventually heads to his room. He looks for some papers and finds the beautifully written note. Wonwoo’s handwriting is neat and so is the note. Mingyu rereads it multiple times. 

Wonwoo had actually left something. Probably not in the most obvious place for Kim Mingyu to find it but still. He smiles naively but it feels weird. 

Why should he forget it all ? Mingyu felt like they’d become closer. Of course Wonwoo didn’t remember all of it but it was nice listening to him. His love story kinda made him sad but there was this undying curiosity about Wonwoo. He couldn’t help but want to know more. 

Mingyu takes his phone and decides to send a text to Wonwoo. There’s nothing wrong about it. Plus, he had left a note. There was something to say without being intrusive. 

_Hey Wonwoo, just saw your note. Are you okay ? You could’ve stayed a little. :)_

Hi Mingyu. Thanks for asking, my head hurts but I’m okay. I had to go home, hope I didn’t bother you too much.

_Not at all. :) But are you sure you’re fine ? You didn’t seem really fine last night. You talked a lot :(_

Did I ? Sorry about that. What did I talk about ? 

_Many things, I can’t even remember it all haha. But you can talk to me if you need to !! It’s sad you left early because I wanted to make you hangover soup for breakfast. :))_

Oh really ? Next time I guess. :) Thanks again Mingyu. 

Wonwoo had cut the conversation a little short. He had recalled talking about his first love. Thankfully, it seemed that he had not mention this person’s name. He couldn’t tell present Kim Mingyu that past Kim Mingyu had made a mess out of him. His subconscious had probably buried it deeply enough for his drunk self not to reveal anything. 

He still felt anxious about the situation. Would it be awkward to face Mingyu ? Wonwoo knows anything else could’ve slipped out of his mouth. Being a talkative drunk is both a blessing and a curse. 

After replying to Mingyu, Wonwoo checks the group chat. The boys had bombarded him with messages, question marks and ‘are u okay’ texts. Wonwoo answers he’s okay and says he’s spent the night at Kim Mingyu’s. His chaotic friends don’t let him the time to say more. 

Jun calls him right away. Wonwoo hears Jun’s hoarse morning voice. The boys invites him to come over. He says he’s made some hangover soup and that all the others are there. Wonwoo hears Seokmin say “Hoshi also has a headache” before being shut by what he guesses is Hoshi. There are screams before Jun moves so Wonwoo can hear him better. “Come over, we’ll wait for you”. 

Wonwoo agrees and ends up in front of Jun’s door one hour later. He enters and finds out everyone’s dead inside. Jun is the only one looking cheerful and bright. Hoshi still has a headache but smiles when he sees him. Seokmin and Seungkwan are arguing about the hangover soup but they aren’t as loud as usual. 

“What happened to you ?” Jun says. 

Wonwoo wishes he’d know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, this second chapter is centered on the party and i don't know if it's really interesting or not but i couldn't not write it since we need wonwoo to reveal a bit of himself to mingyu lmaooo
> 
> i hope you enjoyed it, at least a little ♥ 
> 
> i don't know where i'm going, since i try to follow my AU but it's kinda hard re-writing it without the social media part ahah
> 
> it makes me write longer scenes about one event ! 
> 
> anyway, i'm really excited about seventeen's comeback :)) (i hope there aren't too many typos, i feel like my english skills decrease chapter by chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys !! actually, i'm writing a fic version of a twitter au i made but never finished ( https://twitter.com/doyuwonjae/status/1013154762043338755 ). i hope you'll understand it well since i'm not a native speaker and overall, that you'll enjoy it ♥
> 
> i didn't finish my au, despite having my ideas ready but i want to do well with this fic version !  
> if you have any question, just ask me ♥


End file.
